


Mr. Steve

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Soulmate AU where when you meet your soulmate, their name is written on you wrist.Ugh just fluff lolThe Avengers are invited to a wedding where Steve meets a young admirer.





	1. Chapter 1

_(Not my gif! Credits to the original creator!)_

(Y/N) was getting real tired of this soulmate shit. She glared at her screen as she shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

## “YOU’RE INVITED TO THE BIGGEST PARTY OF THE CENTURY: AMY & RACHEL’S WEDDING”

It was like the universe was laughing at her. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes as one of the online invitation pics was a photo of the girls’ wrists side by side, their names written in black ink across each others skin.

It wasn’t that she was _unhappy_ that her friend had found her soulmate. And it wasn’t that she still hadn’t found hers (well okay, maybe a little). (Y/N) was tired of this idea of a ‘destiny’. There was one person in the whole world meant for her? Hello? Aliens fell out of the sky in New York last year proving to everyone that extraterrestrial lifeforms existed. So not only were there billions of people on earth, but also billions of lifeforms outside of this planet, and there was **_one_ **singular being meant for her?

(Y/N) scoffed, licking the remains of her ice cream from her spoon. “Yeah right.” She muttered, hopping off her bed and towards the kitchen.

“I dated lots of people before I met Rachel,” Amy, (Y/N)’s highschool friend and now soon-to-be-married friend, had told her before. “Sure it was fun. But nothing ever clicked the way it does with Rachel.”

But (Y/N) was tired of trying to meet people.By the time she’d meet them, hear their name, most would leave the moment her name didn’t appear on their wrists. 

She huffed, tossing the dirty spoon into the sink and putting the ice cream tub back into the freezer. “So when are you coming huh?” She asked, poking at her wrist. It was empty and plain - so many of her friends had names on their wrists. Some of them had even moved onto the whole marrying and having children stage of their life.

But here (Y/N) was, feeling like she’d never find her soulmate. She dragged her feet back to her room, clicking on ‘Attending’ on the online RSVP form and muttering to herself how much she hated weddings. 

But then again, Amy had mentioned that the Avengers would be attending because Rachel got to work with them… Should make for an entertaining event at the very least.

* * *

“Why do we have to go again?” Sam asked from the other room, struggling to properly knot his tie.

“Because she’s one of the only admins that puts up with your shit, Sam!” Bucky called back, snickering as he tried to smooth down his hair.

“At least there’s an open bar,” Sam said, coming into the room with a smile.

“At least you can get drunk,” Steve mumbled, staring at his reflection. He liked the look of himself in a suit, but he felt awkward going to this wedding when he didn’t really know either of the brides. “Why would she invite me?”

“You’re Captain America, dude, of course she’s going to invite you. It’ll make the wedding more memorable,” Bucky smiled. “Come on, cheer up. Maybe you’ll find the girl on your wrist at this wedding.”

Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “Don’t joke about that. I’ve given up on it.”

Sam glanced at the two of them, raising an eyebrow, “What do you mean given up?”

“It’s been 102 years, Sam,” Steve shrugged. “Guess I’m just one of the unlucky people who don’t have a soulmate.”

“So what if you don’t have one? Girls literally fawn over you everywhere you go. You could find a connection with someone anyways.” Bucky shrugged, brushing off some dust from his jacket. “Now come on, put a smile, punk. We don’t want to be late.”

Steve couldn’t help but feel like he was part of the decor. People gawked at all the Avengers as they piled into the room, some even taking photos of them as if they were being sneaky.

The ceremony itself was gorgeous, Steve found himself unable to stop smiling as he watched the brides tear up at the sight of each other. He wanted that, he craved that. As the ceremony proceeded, Steve found himself daydreaming, thinking about what it’d be like to stand up in front of all his friends and loved ones, marrying the person he as meant to be with.

At the dinner reception, Steve swirled the whiskey in his glass as he politely listened to people who pulled him over to ask him what it was like to be Captain America. He was relieved when Bucky and Sam grabbed him, even with their stupid smirks on their faces.

“You’ve got an admirer,” Bucky grinned, nodding ahead. 

Steve followed his gaze, smiling as he saw a little girl peering over a seat at one of the tables, staring at him. The woman next to her, whom Steve assumed to be her mother, whispered to her and nudged her forward. The girl shyly slipped off the chair and approached, tilting her head curiously as she stared at the three men.

“You’re Captain America.” She asked loudly, causing some chuckles from the people lounging around nearby. “Are you supposed to be undercover?”

The boys laughed and Steve shifted to kneel on the floor next to her. “Yup, shhh, don’t tell anyone,” he teased, giving her a wink.

She giggled and nodded, “Okay, I won’t tell. I’m Becca, Mr. America.”

“You can call me Steve okay?” He smiled, giving her a little handshake.

“Do you know my cousin?” Becca asked, rocking back and forth on her feet. “She’s the one that got married today and my mommy says she only cried earlier because she was so happy.”

Steve couldn’t help but beam at how adorable she was. He chuckled, remembering how the brides pressed tissues against their faces, tears streaming down their face as they grinned during the ceremony that had happened earlier. “Is your cousin Rachel?” he asked her, watching as she decided she should sit down on the floor. She nodded happily.

“Rachel said I could have a piece of her wedding cake. It’s _really_ big.”

“Well then you’ll have to save me a piece won’t you?” 

Becca nodded, giggling. “Mr. Steve, can I stay with you? Mommy’s talking to lots of people and I don’t like it.”

Steve glanced at his friends who just stood there grinning with their drinks in hand. “Sure thing, kid.” He waved to the mom who had been taking photos of the two on her phone. She blushed and waved back as he let the little girl hold onto his hand and walk to his assigned table.

Becca was thrilled to see all the Avengers at a table. Steve put her on his lap as they waited for dinner, Becca’s mom coming to check in on her.

“Come on, Becca, let’s let the superheroes eat,” her mom said, patting her head affectionately.

“NO!” Becca frowned tightly, all the heroes laughing. “Mr. Steve said that I could stay with him.”

Steve gave the mom a smile, “It’s true, I did. No worries, I enjoy her company.” He insisted, her mom giving him a huge smile and mouthing a thank you.

The Avengers loved having Becca at the table, hearing her unapologetic thoughts on everything. “You’re pretty.” She stated, looking up at Thor who just blushed.

“Why thank you, princess,” he grinned, puffing out his chest slightly.

“I’m not a princess,” Becca told him, shoving food into her mouth.

“You could be, Thor’s a King, you know.” Natasha told her playfully, causing Becca’s mouth to drop. 

“Really? You could make me a princess?” She gaped.

Thor beamed, poking her nose playfully, “If that’s what you wish, you can now be the Princess of Asgard.”

Becca squealed with delight and the Avengers just laughed. She got passed around the table, deciding she liked to sit with Wanda the best after a while. “She has a pretty voice.” She explained, Wanda’s cheeks burning pink.

Steve smiled as he looked around the table at how happy his friends were. There were seldom nights like this where everyone was all dressed up and no one was looking for any sort of danger. Steve could feel his mind drifting again, thinking about the dangers of getting married as an Avenger. Tony and Pepper did it, he told himself, but Pepper’s got a suit of her own. Clint married a civilian but he kept it hidden from them for so long and moved them out into a farmland so his family would be safe. Is that what he would have to do?

“Are you married, Mr. Steve?” Becca asked suddenly, staring at Steve from across the table. His friends giggled in response.

“Does he looked married, Becca?” Sam asked with a smile.

She looked at him, unsure of how to answer, “What does married look like?”

Steve chuckled, shaking his head, “I’m not married, no, doll.”

“Would you like to be?”

The question seemed simple, but with all his friends staring at him awaiting an answer, Steve felt trapped. He wanted to say yes, he wanted to say that this is the life he wanted to live… but he couldn’t deny he wasn’t sure. “Maybe one day.” Steve finally responded, smiling to himself. “I have to find my perfect girl first.”

Becca beamed, jumping up and down in her seat. “I know a really pretty girl! She’s really nice, she’s got super soft hair and she sometimes lets me stay up past my bedtime. But only if I’m really good.”

The Avengers let out another laugh and Becca beamed, enjoying the attention. “Well when you see her next, you let her know that Captain America is interested.” 

Becca’s eyes widened and she nodded firmly, like she had just accepted her life mission.

The night went on and Steve found his cheeks burning with how much he smiled. Becca was everything pure in this world, he was sure of it. She gaped at how large her slice of cake was, squealing with delight when she heard music playing, and practically begged Steve to hold her up so she could see the brides’ first dance together.

“Wow they look really pretty, right Mr. Steve?”

“Mhm,” he smiled, letting her down as people started to join in on the dance.

Becca looked around for a moment and then suddenly let out a scream. Steve jumped, looking around quickly for something that could’ve frightened her.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)!” Becca squealed, running across the room. Steve blinked in surprise, following after the small girl and watching her leap into another girl’s arms. The girl named (Y/N) was…breathtaking. So much so that Steve literally tripped over his feet as he walked over.

“Becca, indoor voices!” The woman laughed, picking the girl up and kissing her cheek. “Are you enjoying the wedding?”

The little girl nodded eagerly, “Look! I found Mr. America!” She said excitedly, tugging on (Y/N)’s dress slightly and saying in a harsh whisper, “It’s actually Captain America, but he’s undercover so don’t say anything!”

(Y/N)’s eyes met the Captain’s and she had to admit, he really did have the most gorgeous eyes that every reporter said he did. “Captain,” she smiled, holding a hand out for him. “It’s nice to meet the man protecting all of us civilians. I’m (Y/N), if you didn’t catch Becca’s screaming.”

Steve swallowed hard, shaking her hand gently, as he let out a small chuckle, “Nice to meet you, (Y/N). Please, call me Steve.”

Becca bounced on (Y/N)’s hip, eagerly tugging some more on her dress. “(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N)!”

(Y/N) laughed, poking the girl’s nose playfully, “What is it, love?”

“Mr. Steve is _interested_.” Becca grinned.

(Y/N) and Steve’s faces both went bright red, both of them sure they were going to die from embarrassment. “S-Sorry what?” (Y/N) blinked, completely sure she was misinterpreting the child’s insinuating voice.

“He’s interested! He wants to marry you!” Becca smiled, looking over at Steve who was wishing he was pre-serum Steve again so he could slip into the crowd and run away.

“B-Becca,” Steve started, giving an apologetic look to (Y/N).

“You told me to tell her! I told you she was super pretty!” Becca argued, huffing a bit. “(Y/N) can I be the flower girl when you marry Mr. Steve?”

(Y/N) was going to die this way, she was sure. Death by embarrassment, it had to have happened to someone before right? Her cheeks burned red as she avoided the supersoldier’s eyes, stammering out, “I-I think I’d have to get to know him a bit more before anyone gets married, Becca.”

“Okay.” Becca shrugged, sliding out of (Y/N)’s arms. She grinned seeing Wanda, running over to her to beg her to dance with her on the dance floor. 

Steve stood there, unsure of what to say. Here was this absolutely stunning girl in front of him, and any chance he might’ve had getting to know her were probably just ruined by a tiny child. Oh well, she probably isn’t interested anyways-

“So we’re getting married,.huh?” (Y/N)’s voice broke Steve’s thoughts, his ears starting to turn pink.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, giving her a shy smile. “She asked if I was married and I told her I was waiting for a perfect girl and she said she knew one…I meant it as a joke when I told her to tell the girl I was interested. I didn’t think she was…at this wedding,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

(Y/N) laughed, smiling at him as she noted just how flabbergasted and nervous he was, “Is this the Captain America that saved New York from aliens? That protects our world from dangers? Why so nervous, Captain?” she teased.

Steve chuckled slightly, biting down on his lip, “Captain America isn’t too much fun at parties. This is just… Steve Rogers, a kid from Brooklyn.”

(Y/N) beamed at him, her heart swooning. “Well Steve Rogers from Brooklyn, if that perfect girl ever shows up, let her know she’s the luckiest girl alive,” (Y/N) smiled, giving him a small wave before turning to head back to her group of friends.

Steve let out the breath he had been holding in, touching his cheek gently to feel just how warm his face was. He glanced at his hand, a black marking catching his eyes.

There it was.

And for the second time tonight, Steve Rogers had the wind completely knocked out of him. On his wrist was the most beautiful name in the world.

(Y/N) (Y/L/N).

* * *

_Ugh I’m a sucker for soulmate AUs. I hope you guys enjoy! I love the idea of Steve Rogers taking care of kids lol. Let me know what you guys think! I love seeing comments/replies or getting messages from you guys <3 _

_Part 2???? Or nah??? Haven’t decided_


	2. Pt 2

(Y/N) hadn’t noticed the name on her wrist until later in the evening. She had had a few drinks and was tearfully congratulating the gorgeous brides on their wedding day. _  
_

“I saw you talking to the Captain earlier,” Amy pointed out with a smile. “Isn’t he just adorable?”

Rachel laughed, kissing her wife’s cheek, “Amy, we’re _lesbians_.”

“I _know_ but do you think it’s legal to adopt him?” Amy asked eagerly. “He’s so cute and innocent. The other day, I saw him put his bag and lunch on the ground so he could help a cat cross the road.”

“He’s 102 years old, babe!” Rachel shook her head, giggling, “We can’t adopt someone older than us.”

“Wasn’t he just fascinating, (Y/N)?” Amy’s smile was huge, glancing over at the Avengers table where Steve was talking to some of his friends.

“He was...intriguing, yea.” (Y/N) admitted, a soft gaze falling over her eyes as she thought about how adorably flustered he got.

“(Y/N!)” Came Becca’s voice and she ran over, eyes sparkling as she saw the brides’ dresses in front of her. “Wow!!! Are you guys Queens now?”

Rachel smirked and nodded, “That’s right, Becca. So you better be good or this Queen will punish you with tickles!” She teased, wiggling her fingers as a threat.

Becca squealed, hiding behind (Y/N)’s leg and giggling, “You can’t! I’m a princess!” 

“Who says?” Rachel teased.

“Thor! He’s a King! He told me I’m a Princess of Asgard now!” Becca claimed loudly, sticking her tongue out. 

“No way, you got to hang out with Thor?” Amy gaped playfully, a large grin on her face. “Isn’t he great?”

Becca nodded and smiled up at (Y/N). “I asked King Thor and he said that when you and Mr. Steve get married, you can have the wedding on Asgard and he’ll show me around my new kingdom!”

(Y/N)’s cheeks were burning as Becca brought up Steve again. She laughed awkwardly, the brides looking at her with wide eyes. “Mr. Steve?” Rachel repeated.

“Yep! Mr. Steve said he was _interested_ and that he wants to marry a pretty girl. I told him that (Y/N) was _super_ pretty and now they’re going to get married!” Becca nodded jumping up and down excitedly. “I can’t wait! Can you get married tomorrow, (Y/N)?”

(Y/N) eyes ducked from her friends’, laughing nervously, “I think we’ll have to wait a little longer than that, lovely. I don’t even know anything about him.”

“But he’s your soulmate.” Becca pouted.

“How do you know, Becs?” (Y/N) laughed, squatting down to look at her.

“Aren’t their names supposed to be on your wrist? Show me, show me, show me!” Becca begged. She held her small hand out, the other on her hip, serving some serious toddler attitude.

“Becca, I don’t have a mark yet-” (Y/N) smiled as she presented her wrist.

“I TOLD YOU!” Becca’s scream faded into the noise, (Y/N)’s eyes widening as she read the name scrawled on her skin.

“Is that-” Amy started.

“Oh my god-” Rachel agreed.

“Did that just happen at our wedding?” Amy gaped, nudging her wife. “Oh my god, Captain America found his soulmate because _we_ got married!”

(Y/N) felt like her whole soul was just knocked out of her body. She stared at her wrist until her eyes slowly moved to the other side of the room. She was surprised to see gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her, catching her gaze until they sheepishly turned away.

“Goddamn.” She muttered under her breath.

“Goddamn!” Becca squealed, snapping (Y/N) out of her thoughts, begging her to never say those words again.

Rachel and Amy were thrilled, squealing with delight almost as much as Becca. “You have to go talk to him!” Rachel insisted, pushing her friend’s shoulders. “You’ve spent how long waiting for your soulmate? We’ve had so many conversations about this and now you know and you don’t want to go over there?”

(Y/N) blushed furiously, shaking her head, “What if he doesn’t know yet? I don’t want to interrupt his conversations!”

“Oh please, if he doesn’t know, that just means he’s been looking over here at you because he thinks you’re cute,” Amy smirked.

“ _Or_ it’s because you guys are all so loud!” (Y/N) insisted, wishing she could hide in a corner forever.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), it is _my_ wedding day and I demand that you go over to Steve Rogers and talk to him!” Rachel argued firmly.

The girls argued for a little bit, both in yelps and harsh whispers, much to the guests’ confusion. (Y/N) was insisting that she wanted Steve to come see her, so she knew that he was interested, to which Rachel smacked the back of her head.

“Of _course_ he’s interested. Look at you! You’re smart, funny, gorgeous, sometimes a shithead but I’ve been told so is he!” Rachel lectured, hands on her hips. “If you don’t go over there, I’ll go over for you-”

“No!” (Y/N) groaned.

“Then go over to him!” Amy and Rachel yelled together, causing a chuckle behind the group of girls.

“I’ve been told my presence was needed?”

(Y/N) wanted to disappear. If she had any superhero genes in her, she needed them now more than ever. She whined slightly, looking back to see Steve Rogers smiling at her with that gorgeous smile of his. Holding his hand and jumping up and down excitedly as little Becca, who had gone off to find Steve without the girls’ noticing immediately after seeing (Y/N)’s mark.

“(Y/N)! Look! Your name is on his wrist too!” Becca giggled, lifting up Steve’s arm above her head so (Y/N) could see. Sure enough, (Y/N) found her name written along Steve’s wrist.

Amy and Rachel snickered, waving at the supersoldier. “I’m just saying, if you ever need an adoptive mom-” Amy started, Rachel nudging her arm slightly.

“Hush! Ask him later!”

“Oh right! Soulmate stuff. You kids have fun! Invite us to the wedding!” Amy grinned, linking her arm with her wife’s as they skipped off to talk to some more guests.

Becca beamed up at the couple as the two of them stared at each other. She blinked, watching as both of them tried to open their mouths, unsure of what to say.

The small girl huffed as Steve stammered out some noises, none of which were coherent words. “Mr. Steve.” She said, tugging on his jacket. “You’re supposed to tell her you love her.”

(Y/N)’s whole face was red right now, she knew it. She giggled at Becca’s bold words, avoiding Steve’s eyes. “Becca, don’t you think it’d be a good time to go find your mom?”

“Why?” Becca pouted. “I’m not leaving till you guys kiss like in the movies!”

Steve almost choked hearing her words, looking at the girl sheepishly, “Becca, I think we need to have this conversation privately.” Becca’s mouth opened and (Y/N) suspected a tantrum coming on.

As if on cue, Wanda and Bucky wandered over, holding plates of different desserts. “Hey Becca, want to go build an ice cream sundae with me?” Wanda grinned. “Bucky’s never had one before.”

“What?” Bucky frowned tightly. “I’ve had-” Wanda shot him a glare that clearly said ‘shut up’, and Bucky just huffed in response.

“Never?” Becca’s eyes widened. “I’ll make you the best one ever!” She decided loudly, grabbing Bucky’s hand and pulling him towards the desserts table with Wanda following. She gave a wave to the awkward couple, giving Steve a wink.

(Y/N) let out a shaky breath, biting down on her lip hard. “So Mr. Rogers, how’s that search for the perfect girl going?”

Steve glanced at her, smiling shyly, “Think I’ve just about found her.”

“Oh yeah?” (Y/N) smiled, looking up at him curiously. She let her eyes examine the handsome face, the broad shoulders, the way the suit fit him absolutely perfectly. “What do you think of her then?” She asked softly.

Steve bit on his lip, taking in a breath. "I think Fate made a mistake,” he admitted and (Y/N)’s breath hitched, her heart falling. Steve must’ve seen the disappointment in her eyes because he waved his hands in front of him quickly, grasping her hands in his, “W-Wait that came out wrong. Not that _you’re_ the mistake, but that _I_ am.”

(Y/N) let out a laugh that came out more like a scoff, “How could you be a mistake, Steve Rogers?”

Steve’s cheeks flushed and he cursed his suddenly dry mouth as he tried to think of the words, “You are absolutely stunning and I don’t know if it’s fair to pair someone as gorgeous as you with someone like me.”

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow, did this boy seriously not realize how many people were in love with him?

“I know, I know,” he laughed, seeing her face. “Sam and Bucky are always telling me that girls like me but... they like Captain America. The Captain on TV, the Captain’s body,” he sighed and (Y/N) squeezed his hands affectionately. “I was hoping my soulmate would like me for...Steve Rogers.”

(Y/N) smiled up at him, peering into his eyes for a moment, “Well then, Mr. Steve, what do you say we take this slow? You can tell me all about Steve Rogers and I’ll do my best to let you learn about (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

Steve beamed at her words, pulling her a little closer to him as he watched her kind eyes, her gorgeous smile, pushing away the immediate urge to kiss her. “You have a deal, Miss,” he smiled, holding up one of her hands and pressing his lips against the back of it.

So cheesy...and yet (Y/N) still swooned.

Okay okay, so maybe her friends were right. Maybe she just had to be patient and wait for her mark to show up. Who knows who she would’ve ended up with otherwise? 

And maybe Fate was right too. Even though there were aliens falling from the skies, an evil robot who tried to take over the world, superheroes with powers you never would’ve imagined, maybe there really was just this one person who could make her beyond happy.

And maybe Becca was right too. Maybe Mr. Steve was interested after all.

* * *

_Thanks for all the love you guys!!! I’m glad so many of you liked this! I might just surprise you with another part, maybe an epilogue, but who knows at this point haha. Let me know what you all think!!!_

_I wanna give a HUGE thanks to[@steveeology](https://tmblr.co/mlMg_W8H4MJn9QRuWzXX3Gw) who calmed my nerves down about posting this! She definitely helped me figure out if this was the direction I wanted to go :) she’s incredible so yall should give her fics some love (THEYRE SO GOOD. I LITERALLY DIE READING THEM)_


End file.
